Perfect
by GiveAHoot
Summary: Tris works at a day care, where Tobias's little brother, Trevor, comes often. What do they think of each other when they first meet? *One-shot* Please read.


**Hello again! I have another one-shot for you:**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or any characters in this story other than Trevor. He is my OC)**

"Hey Trevor!" I bend down to the little boy's height.

"Tris!" He enthuses, his dark blue eyes lighting up at the sight of me. He wraps his small arms around me in a tight hug. I ruffle his curly brown hair, a smile spreading across my face at his adorable eight-year-old excitement when I told him it was "Truffle Thursday" at our daycare/ after school center, One Voice Center **(AN- totally random name made up off the top of my head. If the name is real, it's a coincidence)** , and handed him a chocolate.

He was one of our oldest (both in age and time here) kids, and although I loved all of them, I loved Trevor the most. Being autistic, he often had trouble with meeting new people, but he's been comfortable with me as long as I can remember. My best friend Christina, who works here too, along with my friends Shauna, and Marlene, bends down next to him, too.

"Hey buddy," she grins, and so does he. "Oh my gosh is that a convertible you have there?" He nods eagerly.

"M-m-my uh.."

"You're okay." She nods encouragingly. Trevor always stutters when he talks, but it gets worse when he's nervous.

He tries again. "My bro-brother got it for me." **(AN- I put this in only because my little brother is autistic and I am part of the Give a Hoot! Autism Awareness foundation)**

"Wow! I love it." I tell him. His blue eyes shine. I've never met his older brother, but I've heard tons about him. Trevor absolutely adores him. I stand back up, and Trevor bounds off to our designated "play area."

"Are Lynn and Hector coming today?" I ask Chris. They are Shauna's younger siblings: Lynn is 21, like me, Chris, and Marlene, and comes here to help out every once in a while. Hector is in high school, and spends his weekly volunteer hours here.

"Not that I know of." She responds. I nod and walk off to help Shauna get the snacks ready, while Chris walks the other way to help Marlene with some craft. Probably a Christmas tree or snowman, since we just got our first December snow in Chicago. I ring the three-tone chime as Shauna puts together the last of the snacks - chips and salsa, with water or lemonade - and all the kids come running as fast as their little legs can carry them. I smile at the sight.

Trevor lags behind the other kids, which worried me because he's usually at the front of the group. I walk over to him, and Marlene shoots me a worried glance from the table where she, Chris, and Shauna are handing out the chips and drinks.

"Hey, Trevor," I say, my voice soft.

"Hey," he says, and smiles, but his eyes don't light up like usual, which make my own smile drop, and heart clench.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask him.

"M-my tu-tu-tumm-y hurts," He whimpers out slowly.

"Are you hungry?" He shakes his head no.

"Do you need to use the restroom?" He shakes his head again. I sigh, but not out of impatience, more because I know he'll have to go home. Poor kid.

"Do you need to go home?" He nods this time.

"All right. I'll call your mom." I start to get up, but he grabs my sleeve, and tugs. He shakes his head.

"C-call To-to-tobias." He tells me.

"Tobias?"

"Bro-broth-brother." He stutters. Oh, yeah, I do think we have his number down in case of emergency.

"All right," I say lightly, and walk over to the reception desk, passing Shauna on the way.

"Everything okay?" She asks, probably catching on to my nervousness.

"Yeah, he asked me to call his brother, Tobias, instead of Evelyn."

"Oh, I know Tobias." She recalls. "He's Zeke's best friend. Super quiet, but he's a nice guy. Handsome, too." She winks and nudges me. I roll my eyes. The girls here have been trying to set me up so that I find "the perfect guy", but I haven't so far. They say I need a boyfriend soon so that I "get out more." I huff and keep walking, and Shauna giggles behind me.

I pick up the phone, and dial the number written a little reluctantly. I've never been good at talking to new people. I would have been much more comfortable calling his mother, Evelyn, but oh well. His choice.

"Hello?" A deep, sexy voice answers on the other end.

"Uh..Hi. I'm calling from One Voice Center. Is this Tobias Eaton?" I ask.

"Are calling about Trevor? Is he okay? Is he sick? Did he get hurt? Do I need to come pick him up?" The man asks frantically.

"Trevor is all right, he just has a little bit of a stomach ache. He requested that you come pick him up if possible," I explain, professionally, like I was taught to when I first started working here. They told me that there would be people that there would be people who, understandably, would freak if something happened to their kid, or in this case, sibling.

"I'm on my way. Thank you." He says shortly, then hangs up. I put down the phone and give a thumbs up to Shauna, who's trying to coax Trevor into having a snack. So far it doesn't look like she's having much luck. A couple minutes later, the bell on top of our door sounds, and a tall, handsome man with ripped muscles walks in. He looks my way, and I get lost in his dark, midnight blue eyes right away. He has a hooked nose and dark, dark brown hair. So dark, that at first glance it seems black. His eyes carry sadness, and it seems as though he spends a lot of time frowning, but he also has smile lines around his eyes. Right now, they are clearly worried. I snap out of it when I see Christina pointing at me, and laughing with Marlene, her warm brown eyes filled with mischief

"Hello," he greets hurriedly. "Are you the one I spoke with about Trevor Eaton?"

"That's me." I say with a big smile, then mentally punch myself for sounding so stupid. "Yes, I'm Tris. I'll go get Trevor."

"Tobias." He says, nodding curtly.

I walk over to Trevor. "You ready to go home, bud?" I ask gently. He nods.

"B-b-bye Tris."

I grab the craft he made with Marlene, and follow him towards his brother, who's already asking Trevor if he feels alright, to which Trevor nods. Tobias takes the craft out of my hands, and smiles at me.

"Thank you so much for watching Trevor today."

"Oh, it's our pleasure." I say, smiling back.

"There's just one more thing I need." He says, sounding almost embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck, and the tips of his ears turn pink, which I happen to find adorable, because it matches Trevor's embarrassment exactly.

"And what would that be?" I ask, my smile growing.

"Your number." He blurts, and my mouth falls open. _This guy wants_ my _number?_ One I fully realize what he said, though, my smile grows even larger, becoming a full Cheshire cat grin.

I grab a post it from the front desk, and quickly scribble down my number, and write Tris's Cell down at the bottom. He grins from ear to ear when I hand it to him, waves, and takes Trevor's hand. I watch them as they walk out the door together, and can't help but overhear their conversation.

"Is-Is-isn't Tri-Tris pret-ty Four?" Trevor asks.

"Oh, uh, um, yeah, I guess. She sure is buddy." Tobias answers, obviously caught off guard.

I chuckle, and so does someone behind me. I spin around, startled, but it's just Christina.

"Guess you found that perfect guy, huh?" She asks.

"Oh shut up!" I say, shoving her playfully, but I find myself nodding at the same time.

 _I guess I really have found the perfect guy._

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support and kind comments on my first story, Simple Mistakes. I really really really appreciate it. (If you haven't read it, please do. It would make my day to see another review :) For those who were confused, yes, it was meant to be a one-shot, but if I get an idea from one of you lovely readers, or from my brain, I will consider writing another chapter. Same goes for this story if I see enough reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Oh and by the way I forgot this on my last story:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or any of the characters I used.**

 **~Anna**


End file.
